Be Happy Naruko
by pppeppermint
Summary: Naruto found out that he/she is a girl! after living as a boy for seventeen years...now she managed herself to get out from Konoha. what could be the worst she could found out than the reality? I'm bad at summary.. please read . FemNaru
1. Chapter 1  : Turn 17th

Hi! This is my first fanfic... tehehehehe,,,

Wish you like it

And this is not yaoi, no lemon (actually I don't know how to make lemon scene) hahaha...

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: foul language, English is not my mother language, but I tried my best, sorry for the bad grammar and spelling

Enjoy it!

**Chapter 1: the 17th birthday**

Naruto enter his room.

"I'm home" he said, and of course, there is no answer. He lived by himself, so there would be nobody in his house. But even though he knew it, he kept do this for his entire life. He even never knew why he did this, but he already used to it. He, maybe hope that someday, someone will greet him at home, or actually at least he wished that his parents are still alive and they can share many things not only the greetings. But it won't, he knew it and he kept wish. No one could blame him for being so selfish just because he wanted to feel the family's love.

He closed the door behind him and walked to the only bench in his room. The room is tidy, wonder why, he cleaned all the mess this morning. He can't think now because his mind is already full by the words that his father said when they met in his mind after Kyubi almost taking control and his mother words of apology when she helped him to control the Kyubi. He feels like down. He never knew how he faces the world now. He's even never sure that the villages will accept him again. He put his hand on his face. He feels so bad right now. He couldn't think anything.

He feels like he wants to disappear. Yes, disappear. His mind became so blur and without thinking twice he grabbed his small bag which is containing all the armor. He took few clothes, his last ramen cup, and a picture of the old team 7. He glanced at the clock,it nearly 8 PM, the street still crowded so he decided to wait a little longer.

On the other side of the village, pink haired girl seemed busy in the kitchen with various cake ingredients. She almost finish decorated the cake. She smiled almost all the day. She already arranged everything smoothly with almost all the ninjas in the village. Tomorrow is a big day. Its naruto's birthday. He will turn 17 tomorrow.

She arranged his birthday party and everybody is willing to help. At the first she doubts that no one's willing to help, but then she relieved because it's otherwise. Maybe it's because its naruto's, the most popular ninja in konoha right now. He saved many lives and now the villagers loved him. They want to make an unforgettable birthday for the blonde because they knew that the blonde deserved it and also because they doubt that naruto ever celebrated his birthday before. Formerly, he used to be forgotten person and he already passed many bad things in his life because the villagers' hatred and they thought that this is the time to pay the villagers debt. They had to made a very beautiful memory for the blonde, he doesn't need to be felled with the bad memories which is they knew that it because he is the container of the Kyuubi.

Naruto awaken from his nap and glanced at the clock again, it's already 11.45 PM. He grabbed all the equipment he need and made sure that the door is locked. He walked to the window and slowly opened itthen he managed to climb the roof of his apartment, He only has fifteen minutes to move out from this village. He crept out of the village and trying not to get any attention from the guard. He hided his chakra, so there's no one realized his presence. He already learned the jutsu he need for this day just after he knew the reality from his parents.

He managed to get out of the village and he now just followed where his feet going to lead him. It's almost midnight, 2 minutes to go. He found the safe spot then trying to deal with his breath. He feels his chest is running so fast. Something is trying to burst out from him. He feels like he is flying. Its make him dizzies as he feel ache all around his body. He cannot manage himself to stand anymore as the world is seems spinning around him. His visions became blurred, nearly dark so he tried to catch his sight but then he just found it darker around him and then he fainted.

**6 hours later...**

Naruto woke up with wheezing breath and his visions blurred. There something strange with his condition right now.

"_Where am I?"_naruto confused. He remembered that he was at the forest before he fainted and now he is in a room which is so familiar to him.

"_What happen?" _

"Ah, I see you woke up already" a voice came beside him and He saw the grandpa toad walked toward him.

"Grandpa Toad? Why I am here? I… should be ...in ..." naruto's word is cut by the Old toad.

"Forest? Yes, you fainted, and Gamatora brought you here" naruto is still confused, his expression show his question..._why?_

Fukusaku looked at naruto with serious look " I know you will run away from konoha, that's why I sent Gamatora to pay attention to your move"

Naruto sighed, he couldn't say a thing. "You have transformed back to your old body" said the old toad.

It reminds him that something should happen that time. He studied his body and found something different, he has breasts now.

"Hm..naruto.. Or should I say naruko?" said the old toad.

'She' just gave a slight smile"My wife had changed your clothes, don't worry, nobody knows you here"

"Thank you grandpa Toad..." said naruko. She let a sigh, knowing that she had to face her nightmare.

**Flashback**

"naruko?" said naruto.

Minato nodded with a sad smiled.

"You mean i...was a girl? Born... as a ... girl?" asked naruko.

"Yes...gomen sweetie..."

Naruko's face showed her confusion. She still not believed what her father just says

"And the jutsu that me and kushina had given will be vanish soon... on your 17 birthday" said minato still with sad smile. Naruko looked her father disbelieved... _how could it be? I am a girl? And I already live as a boy for 16 years?_

Minato realized his daughter feeling. "Forgive us naruko ...we did this... to protect you, our only child" said minato with a sad voice. Naruko then looked to her father eyes.._no hatred... his eyes shows love...only love.._She opened her mouth to say something,

"T..That's...okay...Otou-san...at least I know it before it come... I know, you and mother must have reason for this... I trust you and mother... thank you for letting me born..." she smiled softly. Minato had no word to say to his only daughter, and with teary eyes,he hugged naruko.

"gomenasai naruko... we put you in the difficult situation..But, you must know, we love you so much, we were very happy when you born. I always know you could through this ... be happy naruko..You must" minato then looked at naruko's eyes...

"You have such a beautiful eye naruko, just like your mother... ja ne sweetie... take care... and remember that you have to be happy..." as he said that, he disappeared.

Naruko let tears came down to her check "I will otou-san..."

**End of flashback**

"ne, naruko... it's time to tell you the truth... why your parents put the henge to you" said Fukusaku woke her from her reverie. Naruko feel her chest is pounding, she nodded.

**In Konoha 7 AM..**

Sakura, Sai and Kakashi is in front of naruto's apartment.

"yosh! This is it! We had prepared everything right? The villagers will wait in the town square. Ok, Sai, Kakashi sensei. Let's take naruto there!" said Sakura and they went up to naruto's room.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Naruto? Have you waked?" said Sakura. But no answer then She looked at Sai and Kakashi and repeat to knocked again.

"Naruto! It's me Sakura. Sai and Kakashi-sensei. Can we come in?" asked Sakura but they heard no answer then Sakura turned the door knob and realized it's locked.

She then feels something is wrong. Naruto never locked his door in the morning. _Is there something happen? Oh, no..My heart won't stop pounding. _

She looked at Kakashi "Kakashi sensei... the door is locked..."kakashi's eyes slightly wide. "Are you sure? He never locked his door, did he?" asked kakashi. She nodded then moved to the back so kakashi could take her place in front of the door.

"naruto? It's me, kakashi. Are you there? Open the door." Said kakashi with his cool tune. He should not panic, but he felt something wrong. They looked each other after waiting with no answers from inside.

"What happen kakashi sensei?"Asked Sai. Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know. It's look like he's not in the room."He said. "What do you mean Kakashi sensei? He's not here? Then where?" asked Sakura, "I don't know Sakura. We don't have any choice except break the door." Said Kakashi and before he said a words, Sakura already punched the door. "Wow..." said Sai. Sakura come in, followed by Kakashi and Sai..

"Ka..Kakashi sensei..." said Sakura her voice is quivered. "What happen sakura?" asked Kakashi. "The..Room..is.. tidy.." she said. "Something is wrong!..naruto! Naruto! Where are you? Naruto!" sakura explored naruto's room and she found nothing. She opened the wardrobe then looked to Kakashi. "Some of his clothes are missing." She said. Kakashi nod." Naruto is missing. We need to report this to Lady Tsunade" he said. Both of his students nodded. They quickly went to the Hokage's tower.

Sakura barged into Hokage's office. "Lady Tsunade!" she said. The woman behind the desk noticed the team 7 presence. "What's wrong?" she asked. "na..naruto..." said sakura. "He is missing" said kakashi . "What? "Asked Tsunade disbelieved. "H..How?" kakashi shook his head. "We don't know Hokage-sama, we founded nothing in his apartment. But, some of his clothes are missing. He may go on his own, that's what I think..."

"W...What should we do, Tsunade-sama?" asked Sakura. She almost cried when Sai held her arms to calm her down even he didn't know what to do neither. They remained in silence for few minutes.

"Shizune" Tsunade finally said. "Yes, my lady?"Said the black haired woman. "Send ANBU to search naruto's location now". She ordered. "ha'i Hokage-sama" said Shizune and then left the room.

"Kakashi, I order you and team 7 to search for naruto". Kakashi nodded. "Very well hokage-sama". Then they left the room. Tsunade closed her eyes. She worried something happen to her almost son. _Where are you Gaki? Why you went out the village? Even... without a word... did this village had hurt you so much? _She let out a sigh with teary eyes.

* * *

**Well, how is it?**

**Next chapter will show what secret that her family held... hehehe**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 :The Truth

**Here we are... a new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto... even I wish,,, hehehe**

**By the way... I'm sorry for the bad grammar or the spelling.. English is not my mother language, but I tried my best!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2: the truth**

**In Myobokusan**

Naruto grabbed the towel and walked to the bathroom. She needs to clear her mind, and of course to clean her body. She felt little relieved as she felt the water that fall from the shower to her body. Maybe it's because she felt like the water took away all her problem. It just too big to faced, and now he couldn't imagine how to live her new life. Well, even though she was born as a girl but then she realized that she definitely never knew the feeling to live as a girl.

Those were terrific things that happened to her life as if she ever asked something big and made a big mistake whether it hurt people or not. It's not her fault when the Kyubi –which is now inside her- attacked the village and killed many people. She hadn't forgotten about the way the villagers treated her with those hatred and yet she thought that she already became a nice girl who is not tried to make any revenged toward the villagers' actions because of the hatred. Then why it has to be her who bears the entire burden? It's just not fair and neither had she ever asked to be the kyubi container.

'**So, you are rejected me?' **The deep voice startled her.

'_Kyubi... I didn't mean to...I'm sorry...'_

Kyubi sighed. '**I know its hard kit, do as you like now, you deserve to be happy. Choose any part in your life. I'm here to support you. And I do apologize for all the mess you felt in your life because of me'.**

Naruko surprised. '_Apologize? No...No... It's not all your fault. Its because you are under control by Madara when you destroy the village, that's why Otou-san had to put you on me. I should not to be so selfish, just think about my own suffer. Gomen...'_

Kyubi smiled slightly, he knew his kid is a good girl.

'_Ano..Kyubi..Uhm..Actually, do you already know about my gender?'_

Kyubi sighed again. '**Yes... at first, I was happy to wait for seeing you suffer when the secret revealed. But, back then... I felt guilty...I'm sorry Naruko...'**

Naruko gave him a sad smiled. '_That's okay nii-san...'_

No more voice, she knew that mean the kyubi has left. Naruko feel little relieved when she knew that kyubi will stand behind her and that would help to cheer her up. Kyubi is like her onii-san now and they could talk each other like friend just after the last battle with Madara. Kyubi became so nice to her since then and always try to cheer her up when she about to fall down because of she lost hope.

She turned off the shower and then grabbed her towel, wrapped it around her body and walked out from the bathroom. She took the clothes which are on her bed. It was a short kimono. Just like a battle type in orange and black color. She put the tank top first and the short kimono then she put the short pant along with the skirt and just after she got the most comfortable way she tied up her hair which is now about her waist which is become very long in a short time.

She left the room and walked to the living room. When she entered the living room, grandmother toad looked at her and gave her a smile. "Come on Naruko-chan, you should eat first" she said.

Naruko nodded, she took the nearest chair and sat. Facing the disgusting meal. Well, it's Toad Village actually and she used to eat this kind of meal, and also she just too lazy to say something about the food. She took the first bite. _Not bad at all... or maybe I just become so familiar with this food_. She chuckled because of her own mind. "What up's Naruko-chan?" Asked the grandmother Toad. "Uhm... nothing, I just think this is delicious" She smiled. Grandmother Toad's eye slightly widened and then smiled to her. "I'm glad you like it, Naruko-chan". They keep ate in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm home" said Fukusaku. "Ah, welcome home honey, come join us here" said his wife. Fukusaku looked at Naruko and smile "Do you enjoy the food Naruko?" he asked. Naruko smiled "Yes" she said.

After they ate, Naruko help grandma Toad cleaned the plates. "Come to see me in the waterfall after you finish" said Fukusaku. Naruko nod then she quickly help to clean the table and left to the waterfall.

**Don't bother... it just a line breaker**

**Naruko's POV**

I walked toward to the waterfall with my heart won't stop pounding because I know this is will be an important day for me. My heart kept beating faster as I come closer to the waterfall.

"You are here Naruko" Said Fukusaku as I walked toward him. "Come on, sit down here and just relax, I could see your face become so pale now. I guess the food is suiting you" he tried to make a little joke. I gave him a slight smile "Well, actually I kinda like those foods now" I said with grinned. Fukusaku smiled at me.

"Then we just need to go on the main purpose why we are here, what do you think Naruko?"

"Y...Yes... I think so..." the only thing that I said, Fukusaku took out some scrolls in front of me. "These are what your mother had left for you, she asked me to give you those when you turn back to your true form and explain everything about the truth" said Fukusaku with serious look on his face. I took one of the scrolls and slowly open it. "Those are clothes and all the equipments which is you need while you turn back to your normal form" he explained. I nodded.

"Naruko... now ... the reason why your parents put those henge to you is because... they are trying to protect you..." He paused and seek some clues how to explain the problem.

"But why? They didn't need to put the henge just to protect me for 17 years. I actually feel ashamed with this condition. But still I believe that my parents would not make me suffer because the henge" I cried the words.

Fukusaku sighed. "Your mother is a beautiful konouchi, she was born with different cakra, which is made her being admired by many people and also feared by many enemies..." he paused, then looked to the sky trying to remember the past. "She had been kidnapped by the enemies who wanted her power, but your father saved her when nobody knew where she was. That was the moment when she finally fell in love with Minato. Your mother with her different and special cakra was always being a target for the people who wanted power. That's why she always being kidnapped. Fukusaku smiled to the sky, he still trying to catch the past.

"But, the worst moment came over to their life. Your mother was kidnapped for the umpteenth time, but this time, the culprit was a man from Akatsuki, his name is Kisame. And then... your mother... had almost got raped by Kisame... " I could feel that my eye widened as I heard those words. "That happen when she was seventeen, even though she was one of the best kunouchi, she still felt fear and she didn't want that happen to you..." I couldn't believe what I just heard. "When Kisame failed to raped her, he was so vindictive to her and your father... because they almost killed him..." Fukusaku looked at me, and then gave me a sad smile.

"He is managed to incite the villagers that she could be a threat and the villagers began to hate her, some of them tortured her, put her into the well, damaged her house, and even trying to raped her too... because they thought that she was a monster like what they did to you... but, Minato was always there for her..." Fukusaku showed his sad face. I couldn't say anything.

"W..What?" I gasped. "And I bet that you already knew about your mother, she is the latest jinchuriiki of Kyubi and she had became the Kyubi container when she turned twelve... but... you was born with Kyubi inside you. That's why your parents felt that you had to be protected at least not known as a girl. Your father had the feeling that you will experienced many bad events in your life... both of them are afraid that you'll had face those kinds of raped or something while you grew up to be a teenagers ... so they decided to protect you, which is made them think that they had to put the henge to you and believed that when you turned to seventeen, you can protect yourself now and also asked me to train you too".

I shocked, I feel like falling in the deep hole. I couldn't imagine how worst the reality that I had to face. I wish like I never heard those words and pretend that it's never happened. _Mother... almost got raped? And because of that she made sure that I won't experience those things..._

I could feel a single tear which is came down to my check." Why? ...Why it had to be my family who feel those nightmares? Why me? ". I started cry. Fukusaku could only show his sad face and sympathy. "I'm trying to be a good person in my life, I loved Konoha and tried to protect the Village while they just show me their hatred, put me in the worst condition, left me dying on the street until Sandaime jiji took me..." I paused my words while tried to catch my breath, I could tell that there so many pain inside my heart.

"Many of them tried to kill me and left me in loneliness. I took away all the hatred I had to them and keep showed my fake smile. I had no parents and never knew who they are for sixteen years in my life and almost believed that I had no one until I met my father and mother when I had to face the demon that the villagers always said about me. I accepted all those things and when I thought that the worst thing is that I was born as a girl and lived my life as a boy for seventeen years, now I know the truth that why my parents put the damn henge to me... I... I couldn't imagine what will come worst than this... now I just think that Kyubi is much better than the villagers... at least he's with me ... " I cried out loud, letting the pain came out. I felt miserable now and just think to let it out all the pain, hoped that everything will turned back to normal, even I didn't know how to turned all the mess in my life to normal things.

**End of POV**

**Don't bother... it just a line breaker**

Naruko lay on her bed, thinking how much pain that she gathered today and how could this will became worst than before. Her life is a mess as she knew that the first thing in her life was everyone blame her for the incident 17 years ago when Kyubi attacked the village, just because she is the container of the Kyubi and they thought that because of her, the Yondaime Hokage –her father- die to protect the village. But, she never thought that her life is just really a worst before she found out that she was actually a girl. But now she couldn't stand anymore for anything worst that will come again, her life is just a nightmare for her now.

'**Are you okay, Naruko?'**

Naruko startled as the Kyubi spoke to her. '_Nii-san... Yeah... I guess I'm okay...I just need some rest to compose myself'_

Kyubi sighed. **'Listen my girl... I will make sure that there is no more worst thing will happen to your life, I'll guarantee that. I'm here for you... always', **

Naruko gave a slight smile_. 'Thank you nii-san... I'm glad you are here...'_

'**Ne.. Naruko... promised me...' **

'_Hm? What?'_

'**Be happy Naruko... you must... find your own happiness, you deserve it'. **

She blinked slightly then gave him a smile, a true smile, with no fake.' _I will nii-san...'_

The conversation stopped by a knock door. "Naruko..." Grandma Toad called her name. She walked to the door and opened it. Grandma Toad stood in front Naruko with a small jewellery box in her hand then she handed it to Naruko.

"It yours now..." she said. Naruko looked at the small box. "Can I open it?" Grandma Toad nodded. She slowly opened the box and found a beautifully hair pin with golden colour. "This...is..." she said as she looked to the Grandma Toad seeking for an answer. Grandma Toad nodded and then explained. "It's your mother hair pin, her favourite one. She told me to keep it and then hand it over to you when you turn seventeen as a present for your birthday..."

Naruko looked at her with teary eyes. "Today is your birthday Naruko-chan, don't mess it with that stupid thought of yours for being so suffer. Now you deserve happiness. Your mother was so happy when you was born and either with your father. They loved you so much, and you knew it right? ... Well... Happy birthday... Naruko-chan..." Grandma Toad smiled at her.

Naruko let the tears came down to her check. She didn't know how many times she had cried today, but she ensured that this time she cried for a bunch of happiness. "Thank you ... Grandma Toad" She said with a smile on her face.

'**It's beautiful! I can imagine when you wear it. It would suit you a lot. Hahaha. It's time to be more feminine!'**Kyubi shouted with a large grin on his face.

Naruko chuckled.'_ You think so? Ng... Well, I will use tomorrow because now it's time to get some rest, nii-san'_

Kyubi smiled to her. '**I'm glad you smile again, back then I was afraid that I wouldn't find your beautiful smile again'. **

Naruko could feel her eyes began to teary again. '_Thank you for being here nii-san...' _She cried again.

'**Aww...No, don't cry anymore kit, smile! At least for me and for those Toads who's concerned about you'. **

She smiled. '_Yeah, you right... I will be happy... I promise!'._

'**Yeah! That's my girl!'**

Grandma Toad looked at her with sad smile. "Ne... Naruko-chan... It's time to sleep. Get some rest honey. You need to gain your stamina." She said it before she excused herself.

Naruko closed the door behind her and walked to the bed then sat on it. She looked at the hair pin. _It's beautiful. She thought then_ stored it in a drawer bedside table and went to sleep. _Maybe... I could have some sweet dreams tonight._

**Well...I'm on my last project... so maybe I will little late to update...**

**But, I'm still working on this story... I'll as fast as possible to finish it.**

**Oh y,,,, I will need some review for my next chapter and story... hehehe.**

**More review and I will update soon! Yeah! Gotta go!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 : When we meet again

**Yes! New chapter...**

**Disclaimert :****I still not own Naruto, even I really wish to own it. Urgggghhh..**

**Warning : Foul Language, sorry for the bad grammar...**

**Well , here we go! ****Hope you ****enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: when we meet again**

Naruko keep walked toward the forest and kept her guard up to detect any suspicious cakra around her. She found the way out from the forest and exited to the land with many sand around it. She continued her journey to the main gate of Suna village.

She greeted the guards as she arrived in front of the gate. "My name is Uzunami Naruko, I am a traveler and need to buy any equipment and food to continue my journey, I found out that Suna is the nearest place to go" she explained with her smile still on her face.

The guard looked at her carefully and tried to find any suspicious act or something toward her. They found nothing as Naruko already hided her cakra and left few just to show the guard that she knew any jutsu just to protect herself. "You're alone? Its quite strange to find any traveler who is a girl travel alone nowadays. Where do you come from and where do you want to go?" He asked.

Naruko smiled slightly then said "I am from Iwagakure. I'm on my way back to Iwagakure after had a visit to my grandmother in Konoha. I am alone because my cousin needs to stay in Konoha to accompany my only Grandmother now. I just need some equipment to continue my journey."

The guard looked at her curiously then let her came. "Alright. I actually found nothing suspicious to you. Just be careful to your way back after have all the things you need ". Naruko nodded her head and excused to enter the village.

_Suna is still the same... nothing changed since my last visit as 'Naruto'. _She thought.

'**What you expected to change from this village?****'**Asked Kyubi which is startled Naruko.

'_Kyubi... You always came without any warning. You startled me, later I will blame you if I get heart attack__'__. _

Kyubi chuckled as Naruko protested at him. '**Gomen Naruko, I didn't mean to. Hahahaha... anyway what are you trying to do here?****'**He asked.

'_Hm... Actually I just want to see Suna again. Also, I get bored in Myobokosan. I had been there for 2 years__'__. _Naruko smiled as she thought about her awkward reason.

'**Hahahaha... Its suit you a lot. Well then, enjoy your journey. Just don't make any trouble if you don't want to be found out. The Kazekage is your friend right? He must recognize you if he meet you****'****. **

'_You think so? With my female form? __'_

'**Well, he is one of your best friends. Even he will find it impossible but deep inside he believed it's you, His best friend****'****.**

Naruko remained in silence for couple's minute.' _Maybe you're right. I'll be careful__'__. _

She walked toward the town square and found many market stall. She explored the place just to found something she needs to continue her journey. _I didn't lie to the guard at least. _She chuckled as she spoke to herself.

Naruko enjoyed her lunch in one of the diner near the town square when she heard about the news. "Have you heard?" asked the brown haired man beside Naruko. Another brown haired man with longer hair shook his head. "About what?" He asked. Naruko ignored them at first, she thought that it's not necessary to hear another people conversation but then she couldn't hide her curiosity when she heard her best friend's name.

"Kazekage-sama arrived today. He arrived in Konohagakure with Kankuro and Temari sama". the man with longer hair's eye slightly widened. Then he spoke "Really? I thought that Kazekage-sama block all the connection from Konoha since his best friend disappeared two years ago"

Naruko remained in her place shocked. _Gaara block all the connection from Suna to Konoha? But... Why?_

Another brown haired man nodded his head. "Yes, but he heard the news about his friend from Konoha. So they decided to help each other to found his friend, it also because that person is one of the best ninja in Konoha I guess" he explained. The other nodded.

Naruko couldn't hold her curiosity about the news he had just heard, she then walked to the two men. "Hey, sorry to interrupt. I just feel curious about your conversation now. You said the Kazekage block all the connection to Konoha? " she asked. Both of the men startled first then answer her question. "Well, Kazekage blamed Konoha for the lost of his best friend. I just heard that his name is Uzumaki Naruto. He also one of Konoha's best ninja, that's why Konoha keep searching that man, they believed he still alive". Naruko couldn't say a word but just stood in shock.

_Konoha still looking for me? It's already 2 years. Tsunade-baa chan ... how you feel now? Shit! I never realized her feeling. _Naruko startlet as the man spoke again "Are you new here? I hadn't seen you around". Naruko nodded. "Actually, I just a traveler, well then ... thanks for the information. See ya!" naruko exited the diner ignored those man call.

'_Ne...Kyubi nii-san... did you hear that?' _She spoke to Kyubi as she managed to the gate of Suna. She smiled to the guards and exited Suna then walked toward the forest.

'**Yes, Naruko, I heard it. What will you do now?' **asked Kyubi.

Naruko shook her head, she already catched the forest. _'I don't know. But, actually I want to see them. I'm worry about Tsunade baa-chan. What do you think nii-san?'_

'**Maybe... you should visit Konoha. But, it's all up to you'**

Naruko thought for a moment and then decided her next step. '_Let's go to Konoha nii-san!'_. Kyubi just smiled and nodded.

**Don't bother... it just a line breaker**

Naruko stood in the forest near the gate of Konoha. She already travel from Suna to Konoha for almost 3 days. Thanks to the equipments and all the supplies she bought from Suna that she could survive without having any problem. She put her hand in front of her chest and started to make a sign of jutsu. Just like what she did in Suna, she hided her cakra and anything suspicious that could sent her to a big problem when she enter Konoha later.

She prepared anything she need and the ensured that everything is perfect. She walked toward the gate of Konohagakure and entered Konoha after bowed to the guards. They didn't ask or felt suspicious toward the blonded girl because Naruko just appeared as a civilians in their eyes, and it's all thanks to Grandpa and Grandma Toad who teach her about the jutsu.

She felt the longing to the place in front of her as she walked toward the town square. She just felt exited like a little girl who got a new toy. She explored the village as she remembered every place that could reminds her about the past. She stopped at the shop that called 'Ichiraku Ramen'. She smiled to herself when she was longing for the place. _Well, it's lunch time I guess._ She spoke to herself as she entered the shop.

"Welcome lady, may I help you?" asked the old man behind the stand. Naruko frozed a moment when her eye met the old man. "a.. yes.. uhm... a..w...what special today?" she finally spoke and still looked at the old man timidly.

The old man smiled at her. "For today, we have Naruto's special ramen". Naruko's eye slightly widened. "a..aa..." she couldn't help but shocked. Her brain worked quickly and fixed her heart. "I..order that ..one " she said. The old man smiled again and gave a sign to wait for moment to her. Naruko nodded and waited her order.

_Naruto's special?..._she smiled softly. "Here you go, enjoy it young lady!" Ayame gave the bowl of ramen to Naruko and she took it. _This is the ramen that I usually order..._

"Excused me, why do you called it naruto's special?" she asked and the old man turned around to looked at Naruko's face then smiled "That kind of ramen is the one that my loyal customer usually ordered" He explained."His name is Uzumaki Naruto, he is one of the best shinobi in Konoha". Naruko gasphed and pretended not to know anything she asked "Oh..ya?...well... He must be great...huh?"

Ayame smiled. "Yes, he is. That's why we all missing him, including me" his face looks sad. "Uhm...What happened?" she asked still pretended didn't know anything.

Ayame looks so sad then said "He... disappeared. Just like he never exist. Without any words, he left us...". Naruko couldn't help but felt guilty, she never expected to hurt someone like that. She finished her meal and paid then left the shop after said thank you to the old man.

She walked around the place as she didn't know where to go. Her mind is felled with the conversation with Ayame-san, she kept walking until she realized that now she is in front of her old apartment. She looked at the old building with strange look. Her foot just like walked alone as she found herself now in front her old room. She felt the memories when she entered the room. The room was still in the same condition as she left two years ago. Then she realized something. _It's tidy... and cleaner than ever..._

She startled as she heard a voice come from the door. "Naruto? " the pink haired girl called but then she realized its not Naruto. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Sakura asked. Naruko's eye widened and she couldn't think faster this time and just jumped to the window and tried to escape. She runned faster from one roof to another as she heard Sakura yelled " Everyone! Catch her! She must know something about Naruto" she pointed toward Naruko who is now running toward the gate.

All the shinobi and kunoichi now chased Naruko and tried to stop her. She could see her old friend like Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Lee, Ten Ten, Ino, Neji even Hinata chased her after they heard Sakura mention Naruto.

_Oh...Shit!_ she thought that after looked back to who chased her now. Suddenly she startled as there so many sands which is made a big wall in front of her. She stopped then jumped to her right side to found any way to get out from this mess. Unfortunately for Naruko because Sai already in front of her to stopped her with his animals which is made by ink.

Naruko stopped and stood in her place, pulling out two kunai from her pocket and now in defenced potition, she tried to not panic at this condition. _Shit! They are around me now. _

'**Why you run away from Sakura? That 's suspicious and of course made them surround you now' **Kyubi spoke.

'_Ne...Kyubi nii-san, it's not the time to yell at me now... help me to think.. anyway I don't have any choice back then, the only thing in my head was just to run. I don't expect to be like this._ Naruko felt her chest is pounding now, she tried to be more calm so she could thing another way to escape.

'**Listen Kit, use your kagebunshin to divert their attention then let them fight with all your clone and ensure that your clones use Rasengan while you try to escape, got it?**

Naruko nodded her head, made all the people around her wonder why she looks like talked to herself?. Naruko is about to make Kagebunshin when she found the familiar red haired man walked toward her. _Gaara..._

Gaara looked at Naruko carefully and studied her looks. _She looks like a female Naruto if we studied her carefully. Even she has the six whiskers on her cheek like Naruto's._

Naruko watched him studied her and tried to kept her guard up and made sure they didn't try to move. Naruko startled as Gaara spoke "Who are you?" He gave her suspicious looks.

Naruko looked at the young Kazekage and smirked "It's not your business to know who am I right? I'm just a travel-" her words were cut by Sakura's voice. "You liar! You must know something about Naruto!" she yelled at Naruko."No, I don't" is all she said.

Sakura looks angry with her answer. "Then why are you in Naruto's apartment and run after I found you there?" she asked.

Naruko remained expressionless then said "I run because I suprised when you called". She thought that is the worst reason she ever made. _Shit! I couldn't find any reason now..._

Sakura almost punched her when Naruko started to made a sign with her hand. All people stood in shock as they saw the familiar sign and more shocked when she yelled out "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" then appeared many clones of her which is made nobody knew the real one as she made her Kagebunshin perfect.

"Tha..that is Naruto's favorite jutsu.."Kiba gasphed. Hinata stood in silence. Shikamaru's eye widened. The other just too shocked to show the reaction.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU? WHY YOU KNEW ABOUT NARUTO'S JUTSU?" Sakura yelled again, she couldn't believe the jutsu is being used by someone else other Naruto.

Naruko smirked to all of them. "Find out and you will suprise, and watch this!" all the clones prepared to attack with Rasengan. Her friends is just gasphed in disbelieve of seeing the jutsu again and more panic when the circle is bigger than what Naruto usually made.

The light from the circle is brighter and almost blinded them all as Naruko's clones yelled again "RASENGAN!" . all the shinobi and kunoichi immediately closed their eyes because of the light and waited for the attack, but nothing happened then realized the girl is disappear, Gaara knew that all the girls in front of him is just clones as the others found only poof sound with smoked when they fought her.

"Shit! Who actually is she?" asked Gaara which answered by shook head of all the people around him. "She used Rasengan..." Hinata spoke, the others only gave nothing but the same questions like others..._Who is she?_

**Don't bother... it just a line breaker**

On the other side of the forest, Naruko run faster to find safe spot.

'**That's almost... But, why don't you just tell them the truth?' **Asked Kyubi.

Naruko shook her head _'it's not the time... I'm not ready yet...'_

Kyubi sighed, nothing he could do. **'Do as you wish naruko... I'm here for you'**

'_arigatou... nii-san' _she smiled to the fox. _The time will come...but not now..._

_

* * *

_

**Well, that's all for this chapter, **

**I will update as soon as possible**

**Don't forget to review! Ja ne...**


	4. Chapter 4 :The pain

**Yup! New Chapter!**

**I'm sorry if I took so long for updating... **

**Disclaimer : It's not mine, but I wished to have it..hehehe**

**Warning : foul language, gomen... but I tried my best! Gender bender and bit OOC  
**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 : Which pain ?**

**Konoha, midday...**

"We..We need to report ... this incident to Tsunade-sama" Hinata timidly said the words, she tried to break the silence. The blonde girl had run away now, the only thing they could do is reporting this to Hokage. Everyone looked at Hinata after she spoke and they all nodded.

"I will report this to Hokage-sama, come on Sakura, Sai!" Kakashi spoke; he called his team and went to Hokage's tower.

They met Shizune in front of Tsunade's office, then that black haired women greeted them. Kakashi, Sakura, Sai! What's up guys? You look pale...".

"We need to talk to Hokage-sama, is she free?" Asked Kakashi, Shizune nodded her head then said "Yes, she has nothing to do now, but now she checked the report from ANBU about the possibly of Naruto's location" She explained.

They all nodded then Sakura said "Ano... actually we need to talk to her about some information which may be related to Naruto.." Shizune was a bit surprise. "About Naruto?"She asked. "Yes". Kakashi answered.

Shizune knocked the door then slowly opened it after Tsunade allowed them to come in. "What's up Shizune... hng? Kakashi, Sakura and Sai?" The blonde woman looks confused. Sakura's face now looks paler and Sai even cannot give his fake smile. Kakashi walked toward the Hokage, followed by the others then they all bow to the blonde woman.

"What happened?" Asked Tsunade, she noticed Sakura's face turned pale and she thought that it may a big problem. "We saw a girl with a blonde hair" said Kakashi. Tsunade frowned. "Then?"

"She ... may know something about... Naruto..."said Sakura, Tsunade suddenly get up, "Naruto?"She asked, ensured what she just heard. Sakura nodded, "Then, where is she? We need to gather information from her then!" said Tsunade, she walked toward the door, but Sakura stopped her, "She is gone now" she finally said. "What? " She looked to Sakura disbelieved and turned to look at Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Why did you let her go?" Tsunade was a bit pissed off, Kakashi shook his head. "We tried to catch her, but she managed to run away" Sakura explained. "Run? Wait a minute, why did you say she may know something about Naruto? Are you sure?" Sakura nodded.

"I found her in Naruto's apartment. She stood in Naruto's bedroom ...Initially I thought she was Naruto, but then I realized she is a women, and when I asked her who is she, she...She jumped to the window and tried to run, I shouted to everyone so they could catch her..."Sakura tried to catch her breath; it's felt so bad when you failed to catch the information about your friend.

"Gaara and Sai managed to stop her in front of the gate and we tried to block all the way that she could use to escape..." Sai continue the story while looked at Tsunade with his serious look. "But, she managed to escape by using some jutsu..."

Kakashi walked forward to Tsunade, "She used Kagebunshin ... and ... Rasengan.." Tsunade's eye widened, "W...What? Rasengan? But, H...How? As I know Naruto is the only one who knew about that jutsu..." Kakashi nodded. "Yes, and also she used it just like the way Naruto did... it's even greater and more powerful" Tsunade shocked, Shizune gasped, "The way Naruto did?" asked Shizune, they just nodded.

"And...Tsunade sama... I found something familiar that she wore..." Kakashi said, looked at Tsunade seriously, "The hair pin that she wore... is similar to a hair pin that I used to see long time ago..." he paused, tried to remember, "Its...reminds me to a hair pin that belonged to Kushina-san..., Naruto's mother..." everyone shocked. _Who is she?_

_.  
_

**With Naruto, in Myobokusan**

Naruko put her clothes on and tied up her hair before walked toward the kitchen.

"Good Morning Grandma" she greeted the old Toad who stood in front of the stove. Grandma toad turned her head to looked at Naruko "Ah..ohayou Naruko-chan!" She replied with smile. "May I help you Grandma?" Naruko asked while walked toward the old toad.

"Well then ... can you help me to prepare the food on the table?" Naruko nodded her head "Sure!"

They began to eat after Fukusaku came home from his meeting with the elder toad. "So, Naruko, what will you do now?" Fukusaku started the conversation. Naruko turned her head to see Fukusaku with confused looks. Fukusaku realized her confusion. "Well, you know, after they saw you, they must be try to find out who actually you are" Fukusaku said.

Naruko thought for a moment, and then said "I don't really know. Actually I want to go back there, but I still don't have the courage to tell them the truth..." Naruko gave a sad smile, "I felt guilty when I knew that Tsunade-baachan still looking for me, and also because of me, Gaara stopped all the connection with Konoha... I never expect this could happen... And yet... I haven't got my revenge".

Fukusaku and his wife kept in silence; they knew how much pain and burden that she felt. "Naruko... why you want to get your revenge? I mean... we're just afraid that you will end up like Uchiha Sasuke because hatred..." said Fukusaku. Naruko looked at them alternately and gave them the –famous-grin- of Uzumaki Naruto-. "Don't worry; I will never let that happen. The hatred would never put me into the darkness! I only want to make sure that Akatsuki would never hurt anybody! And like what I promise to ero-sennin, I will show him that I could make a world where people could understand each other, where people know and understand other's pain!" She grinned, both of the toad stunned and then looked each other and turned again to Naruko with smile.

"Naruko...you are really like Kushina, your mother..." said Grandma Toad, Fukusaku nodded in agreement, "you're beautiful just like your mother, you're strong like your mother, and you also has her pure heart, she also never let the hatred and resentment over her soul just like you... gambatte ne Naruko-chan... we believed you can change the world with your love..." Naruko stunned for a while, then smiled softly.

.

**Don't bother... it just a line breaker**

.

Naruko stood in front Fukusaku, they tried to use the Jutsu that could split Naruko's body with Kyubi, even its impossible to remove it completely, but at least Kyubi could have his own body.

"Are you ready Naruko?" Asked Fukusaku, Naruko nodded. Both of them use their hand to made a sign of the Jutsu, "Danzetsu no Jutsu!" both of them screamed the words. Naruko's body started to let out smokes, she felt much pain in her stomach but she tried to hold on so that Jutsu could work perfectly. Her body began to tremble with pain, the smoke came out more and more until it's perfectly done to make a chibi Kyubi (just like a little fox).

She fell down as she couldn't bear the pain, her body still tremble with pain. "I didn't know it would hurt me a lot". She finally spoke.

"**I'm sorry Naruko-chan, are you okay?" **said a little fox beside her. Naruko stunned, she looked at the beautiful fox with white fur, red eyes and some black fur in each ear and foot.

"Kyubi?" Is all she said. The fox nodded **"Yup".**

Naruko frowned, "Why are you so small? I thought that you're bigger..."

Kyubi sighed, **"Half of my soul is still inside you, also my cakra is limited here, most of my cakra is still in your body and it will use many cakra to turn me into my real form, so I decided to use this form, moreover, it's easier to move in this form" **Kyubi explained.

Naruko nodded, "Okay ... actually... you look cute in that form, do you mind if I hug you?" said naruko with evil smirk in her face.

Kyubi sighed, **"Even I say yes, you'll still hug me right?" ** Naruko chuckled then hugged him. Kyubi looked at Fukusaku, **"Thank you... for let me out..."** said Kyubi.

"As long as you can protect her, I will do anything..." They remained expressionless, both of them quiet, busy with their own thought.

POOFF! Gamatora appeared in smokes. He looked at Fukusaku then walked toward him. "Master!" he called. "What happened Gamatora?" asked Fukusaku. "I overheard information that Hebi was heading to Konoha" Naruko shocked "He... Hebi?" they all looked at Naruko "Yes, Naruko, it's Sasuke". She gasped, couldn't say anything.

Fukusaku paused to think, "I suspect that they were trying to destroy Konoha" Gamatora said still looked at Fukusaku. "although there are many great ninja in Konoha, Sasuke is more powerful than before, Konoha may defeated" Said Fukusaku, he looked at Naruko in serious look "Naruko, Kyubi, we will go to Konoha, are you ready?" Naruko nodded, Gamatora startled, "K..Kyubi?" he said while looked at the little fox in Naruko's arms.

Kyubi turned his head to Gamatora and smiled** "Nice to meet you"** he said, Gamatora could only nodded. "Let's go!" Fukusaku said.

.

**Don't bother... it just a line breaker**

.

They managed to arrive in the end of the forest near Konoha in a few hours, they got some trouble with the barrier that Sasuke made around Konoha, they only could use the adjourn Jutsu in nearest forest to Konoha. They run as faster as they can to the gate of Konoha just to saw the messy situation. All the ninjas fought with Sasuke and his team. The battle was dominated by Sasuke's team, almost all the ninjas looks tired. She could see her former team, Kakashi, Sai and Sakura also the others fought with Sasuke. They look exhausted.

Naruko immediately use Kagebunshin and split over the fight to help the villagers while the real one run toward her former team and helped Sakura who is now fell down because Sasuke's jutsu.

"Go to the back! Heal the people who need your help!" she yelled to Sakura who is now in shocked face seeing her there, then turned her head to face Sasuke, but the raven boy remained expressionless when he noticed Naruko's presence. "Who are you?" the deep voice asked. "It's not important right? I'm here to defeat you, to protect Konoha" Naruko smirked.

Sasuke still in his cold eyes said "If you're not a nin from this village, I suggest you to leave, I don't have any business with the outsider". Naruko is angry with his 'outsider' word, she still thought that she is a part of Konoha. "I do have many businesses with you!" she screamed the words and started to fight him. The others startled when they noticed the blonde girl. Gaara –who is still in Konoha when Sasuke came- stood in his place. "The girl...". The other nin also noticed while still focused to their enemies.

Kyubi , Gamatora and Fukusaku helped the Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Gaara and the others to fight Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. Fukusaku fought the enemies; Shikamaru noticed his presence and said "Toad sennin! Thank you!", Fukusaku only said "We heard about this attacked, that's why we're here". Kiba realized that the blonde girl came with Fukusaku then asked "Who is the girl who looks like Naruto?", Fukusaku answer without turned his head to face Kiba, they need to stay focus on the battle. "You'll find out later".

Kyubi still in his chibi form while fighting the enemies until he heard Naruko yelled at him when she began to use rasengan. "Kyubi! Change to your real form!" Kyubi nodded, then release his jutsu and perform his real form. All people only gasped, "It's KYUBI! THE NINE TAILED DEMON!" someone screamed, the others was just to shock to show their reaction.

Kyubi was perfectly transform now, he looked to all people then said **"I'm not gonna destroy the village, I'm here to help you"** then he started his battle again, in easy way, he could defeat the enemies.

Sasuke stunned to see the Kyubi, "What? How..Could it be? He should be in Naruto's body.." he murmured while looked at Kyubi. "Don't bother the others Sasuke! I'm the one who fought you!" Naruko yelled with her fighting pose. Sasuke turned back to Naruko, he is already exhausted, _this girl is so strong, and who is she actually?_

"Why you want to destroy Konoha, Sasuke?" asked Naruko, Sasuke smirked with his cold eyes. "They should pay what they had done to my clan!". Naruko sighed, "Hatred again, hah? Don't let the hatred put you into the darkness Sasuke."

Sasuke chuckled coldly, "with the darkness within me, I'm unbeatable now! I have to destroy Konoha for my clan! For my family! For my brother!"

Naruto tried to remain calm, "Don't blame those people who don't know anything, and don't let the darkness ate you..." Sasuke felt angry because of Naruko's word. He gritted his teeth.

"What do you know about my pain? They should pay for what they had done to me! To my clan!" Sasuke yelled, Naruko was mad after Sasuke spilt out the words, suddenly she run to Sasuke and without the raven boy noticed, she knocked him down, used her more power which is now made Sasuke couldn't move anymore.

She stood in front of Sasuke, looked at him in cold eyes, "What do I know about your pain?" she smirked evilly, made most everyone looked at her, even Kyubi. "Huh! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH UCHIHA!... I don't know anything about your pain? YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DON'T KNOW ABOUT MY PAIN!". Kyubi sighed, **"Naruko..."**

"You know what? ...Two years ago, I found out something that even worse with your pain, even worse that anyone's pain!" she paused, still looked at the raven boy. "Let me tell you about my pain", her eyes was so cold, showed more hatred. "You know what it feels to be an orphan on the day you were born? You know what it feels to be born with demon that villager always said inside you? You know what it feels when you live for 16 years without knowing who are your parents? Had you ever felt that you're alone and there're only few people who loved you while the others just showed their hatred toward you? Did you know? I never knew the feeling about having a family... " now, everyone looked at her with big question in their mind, _Naruto?_

"Nobody wanted to be my friend, the villagers hated me, they treated me like a trash, they , with those hatred which is should not belonged to me, left me in the loneliness, even they tried to kill me... they put me in the worst condition. But... I took away all the hatred I had to them and keep showed my fake smile... " Sasuke stunned to see the blue eyes with so many pain drawn inside. "Did you know? The one which irritated me was the fact that my parents were the one who saved this village from the demon that the villagers always said, but what the villager gave me? It didn't mean that I want to praise by the villagers, but I want to live normally... a normal life..."

"I thought that the worst thing is when I knew from my father that I... I actually...was born...as a...Girl... but lived my life... as a boy ... for seventeen years..." everyone's eye widened except Kyubi, Fukusaku and Gamatora.

Naruko gazed to the ground now, tried to control her emotion. "But, then I knew that the reason why my parents put the damn henge, -which is made me lived my life as a boy-, I ... don't know anymore what to do when Grandpa Toad told me about the truth...he said that my mother is almost being raped by Kisame, one of the Akatsuki, and some villagers. They also treated her like what they did to me because my mother was the latest jinchuriiki. When I knew it... I felt that...my life is just ... a nightmare... I often asked myself, why... why it has to be me, it has to be my family...who bearded the entire burden?" she started to let a single tear fell down to her check.

"But, I'm glad; that I could manage not to let myself ate by the hatred..." She turned to look at the raven boy again, "Sasuke, If I could freed myself from the hatred... I'm sure that you could too... teme!" She gave a slight smile, Sasuke kept stunned, and finally managed to said "Na..Naruto?" asked Sasuke. Naruko didn't answer, she knew even without answer it, everyone already realized it.

Naruko stood in her place until she felt aches in her entire body. "Aaaa..." she began to scream because of the pain in her body, her visions blurred, she felt headache, her body trembled with pain, she cannot managed herself to stand anymore, she found it darker around her, then she fainted. Kyubi screamed **"NARUKO!" **

Kyubi ran toward her and tried to wake her up **"Shit! She must be exhausted, she used to many cakra today, after pull me out from her body, then she had to fought with Uchiha, We need to rest her "**He said to Fukusaku who is now besides him. Fukusaku nodded, everyone now managed to catch themselves and began to help Naruko and some of them took Sasuke and his friend to the jail. Sasuke still stunned, disbelieved what he had just heard. _That girl is Naruto? Naruto is a girl?_

_

* * *

_**Ne... How it is?**

**I need to say sorry now... maybe it would take a long time for me for the next chapter... I am so busy for the moment... check my status for the recent announcement... gomen ...  
**

**Anyway...Hope you like it! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Love

**Here we go again... the new chapter... gomen... for the late update... I am so busy lately, the last project made me really busy... Yosh, forget about it, here the story... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine... hiks..**

**Warning:**** a bit OOC, foul grammar... gomen.. -English is not my mother language-

* * *

**

.

**Chapter 5 : New Love**

Konoha at night seems a bit scary after the incident this morning. The situation of Konoha looked deserted after the attack of Hebi Team. Everyone seems exhausted because of the fight. Hebi team who was the ringleader of the attack had already put into jail and the punishment for them, will be decided tomorrow by the Elderly of Konohagakure and the Godaime. There are still many things to be solved first before making another decision due properly punishment for the Hebi team.

One of the important things to do for now is taking care of Naruto. She was fainted after defeated Sasuke, the Hebi leader. She was using too much chakra this morning, (remembered about she has spent a lot of chakra for releasing kyuubi), even Fukusaku wondered how could she survive and managed to defeat Sasuke.

Tsunade's eyes keep embedded to small figure with blonde hair who lies in the bed now. She examines each part of the body and find 3 whiskers on each cheek, tan skin, blonde hair and the blue eyes –even now it's closed-. She's Naruto, but why? What happened? She already asked Fukusaku about the reason, but the Toad Sennin only said that its better if Naruko herself who tell them the truth, but he ensured them that she is Naruto.

"Naruto... I missed you so much, My child... "Said Tsunade while gently stroking Naruko's hair, Tsunade's eyes glistened, she looks tired also.

"I'm sorry, Naruto... I'm sorry... in the end... I couldn't do anything for you..." she said as the tears began to roll down on her cheek.

.

.

Four human shadows appeared under the moonlight. They are 3 men and 1 woman. They ran so fast and carefully to make sure that there is no one would notice their presence. They finally managed to go through the gate of Konohagakure without anyone noticed. They kept ran to the forest until one of them stopped and made the others stop to look at him.

"What happened, leader?" Asked the man called Suigetsu. The others looked at their leader to seek any answer of his act.

The raven boy shook his head and kept the cold eyes look emotionless. "I need to do something. You guys should go first and I'll catch up to you later" Said the raven haired boy then left before any of his team say a word.

"Is it okay just to leave him?" Asked Karin, the only women on the team. The others just sighed. "I think he's going to be okay, come on guys, we need to go" said Juugo then they went to the forest, back to Akatsuki base camp.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

_'If I am not mistaken, she is Naruto.' _

I kept running to the hospital, still with careful way, to make sure that there is no one follow me and notice my presence. We managed to escape from the jail. Karin gave me the chakra that I could use to help the other to escape from the Shinobi who guard our jail. Now while the other went to the Akatsuki base camp, I want to make sure something about what I found out this morning.

I managed to find the biggest hospital in this village. Carefully I walked to the roof of the building that I am looking for. I stood for a while on the roof and managed to use my chakra for seeking another person's chakra, the person that I am looking for now, Naruto.

After found his –her- chakra, I climb down to the window of her room and enter the room. The room was half dark and I had to watch carefully to find her body. I walked slowly toward the only bed in the room and find a woman's body who sleeping peacefully. I watched her face, the whisker on her cheek, the blond hair, of course the blue eyes, I already saw it this morning and her tan skin. Is she really Naruto?

I am curious about what she said this morning. She mentioned about her pain, the pain which worse than what I feel. She said she was born with Kyuubi sealed in her, and everybody knew that Naruto was the Kyuubi Vessel, also she said that she was born without any family and she didn't know about her parents and the villager treated her like a trash? As I know, Naruto was the one who suffer because of the truth.

"But, Kyuubi and the Toad Sennin called her Naruko... " I hissed to myself, wondering the words that the girl said this morning about what it feel to be lived as a boy for ... seventeen years?... "Could it be she is... really... Naruto?" I whispered to myself, seeking for an answer.

"**Yes, She is Naruto, I mean her true name was Naruko" **said a deep voice behind me, I startled and began to do my fighting pose, I watched the shadow became a fox, not a tiny fox but like a normal dog size.

"Kyuubi?" I hissed, began to activate my sharingan and kept my guard up for a change if he tried to catch me.

"**Don't be misunderstand Uchiha, I am here not to capture you, I don't really care about what you do but I do care for what you will do to my child" **He said with the pressure tone, I am sure that he tried to protect this girl.

I kept my guard up and tried to find any information about the girl from Kyuubi. _He must know about the girl and of course about Naruto._

"So, tell me, you said that she is Naruto?" I asked, still with my cold eyes.

The Kyuubi smirked, **"I already answer that question, Young man" **he said, I bet this demon want me to get my point sooner or I will never get any clue about this girl.

"Okay, let me go to my point.." I said

"**I am waiting for that" **He said, still with the evil smirk.

I felt my left eye twitch and my emo facade fell as a large anime vein popped out of my head. Kyuubi started to giggle and tried his best to hold down a laugh but it didn't work so well.

**"HAHAHA! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE!"** Kyuubi yelled as he laughed like an idiot. _This Bastard!_

I tried my best to calm down and after about five minutes and 2 seconds I started to talk again.

"If you said that this girl is Naruto, then what happen to him and how could he turned to be a girl?" I asked. Kyuubi then looked into my eyes with cold expression.

"**You would never imagine how cruel the fate to her... "**he paused, still with the cold eyes, **"She was born as a girl, but her parents put the jutsu that could make her lived her life as a boy, she even never knew about the truth until she turned to sixteen ****when she met her father, her father put his chakra just to met her when she almost broke my seal." **

I stood in my place with my guard up, waiting for the next words that he will say, Kyuubi still looked at me with the cold eyes. **"Her father explain that she was born as a girl, but because some reason, they need to put the jutsu to her to disguised herself as a boy, to protect her..."**

"Protect her? From what?" I asked, he sighed.

**"You will never understand, Uchiha, you will never understand how mess her life, her mother was my latest vessel, and Kushina –her mother- was treated just like her and even Kisame and some of the villagers tried to raped her..." **

I could feel my eyes slightly widened, but I managed to keep it emotionless.

"Kisame..." I hissed.

"**Her mother had Minato –his father- to protect her, but Naruko didn't have anyone, that's why her parents worried that she could get some sexual harassment because of my presence within herself, and everyone will put her into a bad position... they thought that she must be protected, as a boy..."**

I don't know what to say, I never know that Naruto had a lot of pain in her life.

"Why you telling me this?" I asked.

He looked at me with the colder eyes than before.

**"Because I want you to know that you actually lucky because you still knew how it feel like to have a family... but Naruko never know how it feel like to have a family... because she was born with nobody, except me, the monster that turned her life to be a nightmare.. think about it Uchiha, you should feel shame that she could manage herself not to be eaten by the hatred,**** and**** she was right Uchiha, if she could, then so you do"**

As he said that, he walked toward Naruto's bed and turned onto a tiny fox then lay down beside.

"You sure you don't want to capture me? Or tell the others that I escaped?" I asked, he looked at me again.

"**I don't care about anything, include what you will do and what this village will do, I just care about my child, as long as it won't hurt her, I don't care about everything, do what you like, but don't try to harm her or you will die.." **he said with the cold tune then closed his eyes. I watched the girl once again.

_Naruto... so, you are actually a girl? Then I don't have to hold back anymore, right? I thought that I became abnormal since I realized that I actually like you...no... Love you... You will surprise if I told you that I didn't even know when this love became much stronger than I thought..._

_I will back Naruto... I promised, I will back for you... to tell you everything... about my heart.. And I won't let you reject me when the time comes... _

I climb again to the roof and went out from the village before anyone will noticed that me and the others had escaped.

**End of POV**

**.**

**.**

**The Next morning**

**At Hokage's Office**

"WHAT? THEY RAN AWAY?" screamed the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama. The shinobi who guard the Hebi team looked pale now, they now had to explain to the Tsunade-sama about the way that Hebi Team ran away that night.

"SHIZUNE! GET ME SOME SAKE!" Tsunade screamed as she karate chopped her table in half then through her chair out the window.

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha a tired, silver gravity-defying haired man...err...pervert was whacked in the head by a I.F.C. Identified. Flying. Chair. And was knocked out. (Kakashi)

His eternal rival, Might Gai, saw what had happened and thought it was 'hip', picked up the chair, threw it into the air and was knocked out also.

* * *

After 10 bottles of sake and a very big headache...hangover later...

"Shit! That Uchiha really a troublesome! Now what will we do?" Asked the Godaime Hokage to herself. The others remained in silent for a while then Fukusaku spoke "We knew they were strong, we couldn't blame the guards, because Konoha also in a bad condition after the incident, so we were not prepare this kind of thing happen". The others nodded and turned their head to Godaime Hokage.

Tsunade stood in silent for a while, then sighed "Now, let focus to Naruto, at least this incident brought her back to us, and now we know that she still alive, even thought we never imagine that it would turn out to be like this" She explained.

"Shizune... How is she?" Asked Tsunade. The black haired woman called Shizune answered "She has not regained consciousness. But, her condition is better that before, Tsunade-sama". Tsunade nodded,

"Good. Continue to monitor her condition Shizune. Let me know when she wakes up. I need to attend a meeting with the Elderly and Kazekage now. Everyone should get some rest but don't forget to keep your guard up! We never know the next attack from Akatsuki" She said, everyone nodded their head then walked out from the office leaving only Tsunade, Fukusaku and Shizune.

"Where is Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked as she noticed that the nine tailed demon didn't appeared since yesterday. "Don't worry, I am sure he won't do anything to this village, I bet he was with Naruko now" Said Fukusaku.

"I saw him lay down beside Naruto this morning, maybe he kept with Naruto all day, Tsunade-sama" Shizune explained. The godaime hokage nodded. "I need to go now, Shizune, take care of everything while I finish this, Fukusaku-san, could you please to come with me? The Elderly will need some explanation, and I thought you were the one who took care of Naruto for the last 2 years.." Said Tsunade, "Fine.." Said Fukusaku and followed Tsunade to the meeting room.

.

.

**At Konoha's hospital**

The tiny fox looked so worry and kept sat beside Naruko to make sure that she would be okay. He would never tell anybody about the conversation between him and Sasuke last night. He never care about the other, so when everyone seemed surprise about the news that said the Hebi team had escaped, he chose to be with Naruko.

He looked to the sleeping body beside him; _**I am sorry Naruko-chan. I knew what you feel toward that last Uchiha, but I just want him to know that he deserve to feel shame because you were better than him, even with that pain... I won't let you suffer because of him Naruko-chan... My little sister...**_

Kyuubi closed his eyes again and sleep again beside Naruko. He knew that the world will more ruthless to the girl, so he want to made sure that everything will do fine and he will be there for Naruko if the girl need him.

* * *

**Okay... I am sorry for the bad chapter... actually I got blank a few days ago... and Yaki helped me with the idea... uhh..thank you so much Yaki!**

**And also thanks to my beta reader, ****EzzBomb2010**** for correcting my grammar and some spelling ^^**

**Thank you for the reader and reviewer... sorry if I am not reply it ... I am so busy lately =_=**

**Oh, someone ask me on the review "Why did you change her last name? -in chapter 3-" **

**Okay, I didn't use Uzumaki because I thought that it the guards will found out that she was related to the missing nin from Konoha two years ago, Uzumaki clan was not exist anymore -referred to the manga, if I am not mistaken- so it would be suspicious if there was a girl named Uzumaki Naruko. uh'oh... I hope you guys understand ^^, That's why she didn't mention her true last name...  
**

**Tako**

**Uhm... Mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6 : The past

**Here we go again... the new chapter... gomen... for the late update... here the story, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is belonged to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **** a bit OOC, foul grammar... gomen.. -English is not my mother language-**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : The Past**

"_Where am I?"Naruko tried to catch her sight but she got nothing, everything was too dark to see. She turned her head aroundand lifted her hands, trying to find something she could held onto. It didn't take time for her to find the wall, she begun to walk as her hands kept tracing throughout the wall and finally she found this small gentle light from stood for a while, and decided to keep going although she didn't know what was waiting in that luminous light._

_Slowly, she walked towards the light; this was strange, she didn't feel scare at all though she's in the dark, alone. The only thing she could do only kept walking until she found a way out from this darkness. Without she realized she's already stepped out from the darkness. Right now she stood in the middle of agarden, which filled with red crimson-colored flower. S__he's quite amazed with the enchanting scenery in front of her eyes just now. She looked around with curiosity, and finally her eyes stopped at the familiarthing that just passed her._

_[What was that…? a butterfly?] _

_A blue butterflywas flying in slow motion in front of her. It looked like waiting for her to come approach to it. When Naruko stepped her left foot a bit to get close to it, the butterfly fled from her. And then stopped at the same range, again when Naruko tried to get closer the butterfly flew even farther. This is silly, thought Naruko. She didn't know why she does this stupid thing._

_The only thing she knew, there's something… there's something familiar with the butterfly. So she kept chasing the butterfly until she got to a big tree. The butterfly itself already disappeared after she reached it._

_The only thing left, only her stood alone under the big tree. _

_All of a suddenthe darkness came back and draw nearer to the place where Naruko stood still. All the flowers were withering and the wind blew harshly.__ No__w she got this bad feeling. There's a dark figure appeared from the other side of the tree. At the first Naruko didn't notice whether it's a woman or a man because the shadow from the tree casted on the face._

_T__he figure turned his head to her, showing his red crimson eyes, with three blackkotodama symbols in each of his eyes. The similar eyes she used to know._

_Not long after the figure showed up the wind were getting calm, and this thick mist adjusted whereas the darkness stayed still. Naruko barely kept looking into that pair of eyes, which were glistening cruelly and yet cold._

"_Sa-sasuke?" She called hesitantly, but the dark figure just sneered at her. She couldn't turn her eyes away from those red crimson eyes, which were looking at her as if its could ate her up wholly. He moved closer to Naruko at a slow pace and raised his right hand. At that time Naruko hardly to move her body, it's like those eyes hypnotized her. So she closed her eyes prepared to receive the pain. But, instead got hit, there's a warmth which came from a hand. That hand caressedNaruko's cheek gently. She recognized the warmth; it's the same warmth from the past, the warmth that she has been longing for so long. Actually she got the urge to open her eyes, but she scared if she opened her eyes right away, she probably will reach out her hand to hug him tightly. And if she does that thing, he would disappear. So she let herself drowned in momentary ecstasy, tried to memorize the warmth as much as she could._

"_Sasuke... I missed you so much..." She whispered._

_As the words slipped out of her tongue, the warmth faded away, she slowly opened her eyes and found nothing._

_The figure no longer there, like it had never been there in the first place._

_A single tear rolled down to her cheek... _

"_Could it be impossible to bring you back...?" She asked, but got no answer._

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

Naruko opened her eyes just to find that she was lying in the bed, in the familiar hospital room.

_[Am I still in Konoha?]_

She seemed in deep thought for a while and then she recalled what dream she had just now. She still could feelthe warmth on her left cheek and it felt so real. She closed her eyes to lessen the pains in her chest now.

_[Why doI feel so broken about you?]_She asked to herself. Again, the tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"**Naruko?"** A deep voice startled her. Hurriedly she rubbed her face to hide the fact she was crying, and then she turned her head to the voice. She found the little fox was staring at her.

"Kyuubi-nii..."

Kyuubi smiled faintly, looked so glad that the girl he cares the most has awaken from the long sleep.

"Naruko, how do you feel now?"

"Err… not bad I guess. Anyway, Kyuubi-nii… how long have I been sleeping?"

"**About three days..."** He answered.

"How about…Sasuke?"

Kyuubi paused for a while, he knew that Narukowould ask about this sooner or later,

"**He left in the middle of that night and escaped after beat up all the guards."**

Naruko sighed deeply, and looked toward the ceiling; she has expected this will be happened.

"Ne, Kyuubi-nii..."

"**Hm?"**

"I'm sorry..."

"**For what?"**

"For not giving up on him."

Kyuubi sighed, **"…Yeah, I know, it's okay, I will always be here to help you for everything that you choose."**

"Thank you…Kyuubi-nii,"

After she spoke the words, Naruko closed her eyes and fell back into deep sleep once again.

Kyuubi remained in silent, he knew everything about this little girl, about the entire burden that she held and also the feeling that she have toward that young Uchiha. That's why; the fox will do the best to help the blonde girl. She deserved to be happy.

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

"I am glad to see you awake now," said Shizune, she stood in front of the door, smiled softly. As she walked into the room and stood besideNaruko's bed.

"How do you feel Naru-chan?" Asked Shizune.

"I am fine, just a little dizzy," said Naruko with faint smile on her face.

"Come on, we need to prepare you before you meet Tsunade-sama," Said Shizune,

Naruko frowned, she knew this would happen, that's why she wonder to herself if she brave enough to explain everything to Tsunade.

Shizune realized her worry; she took Naruko's hand and calmed her down.

"it's okay. Actually you should see how much she worried about you since you were gone two years ago."

Naruko looked at Shizune's eyes, she felt guilty, "I am so sorry..." She said.

Shizuneshaked her head, "No, not to me Naru-chan. You could say that when you meet Tsunade-sama." She said while smiled softly, "Okay now hurry, you need to clean yourself and change your clothes."

She nodded. It would be difficult, she even didn't she was ready enough to explain the whole thing happen since she left the village two years ago.

"**Naru-chan…" **the deep voice startled her. Her blue eyes moved to look at the puppy beside her. **"I know it's difficult. I know you thought you not ready yet. But the fact you couldn't run away anymore like you did a few weeks ago. You could not say a single thing. You could keep your reason for yourself, but it won't be fair for those who worried about you for the past two years."**

The blonde girl stood silently. Kyuubi was right. Every single word that he mentions was right. It's the time to solve the whole thing. She is not a loser, right? She should believe that everything would be okay.

"…**Please, just do or say what you think that the best to say, you should know you could do this. You are stronger than you thought you are…" **and with the last word, she smiled widely. It would definitely difficult, but she would pass this whole thing. She is strong.

…or at last it what Kyuubi thought about her.

* * *

.

.

**-At Hokage's Office-**

Naruko with Kyuubi in her arms stood in front of the Godaime. Fifteen minutes had left, and no one ever dare to spoke before the Godaime herself say something.

Tsunade sighed, "... Naruko." Said the Godaime, finally.

Naruko tried to keep her eyes look onto Tsunade's eyes. Both of them actually didn't really need a single word. For Naruko, Tsunade is just like a mother, a grandmother, a sister, everything. And for Tsunade, Naruko is her precious person, the one who she want to give the happiest life ever because that girl of hers also already through the most tragically life.

Tsunade stood from her chair, walked toward Naruko and without even the blonde girl noticed, Tsunade hugged her gently. A single tear began to rolling down to her cheek. How she missed her so much. "I am glad, you've returned..." Said Tsunade, without released the embrace.

Naruko hugged her back awkwardly. "I am sorry, baa-san..." She was choking back the tears but in the end she unable to hold back the urge to cry. She was actually missing this warmth, the family warmth hug. Everything that happened for these two years actually had shattered her body, heart, and mind, but she tried not to be so vulnerable. She seems strong, but actually she was sofragile inside. So easily to broke, just like when Sasuke broke her heart every time he turned down her

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

"Why did you leave us Naru-chan?" Asked the Godaime—Naruko sighed, she knew that someday she has to explain her reason. But still, she doesn't know what to say. That's why, the Godaime give up—the blonde girl someday will tell her the reason actually. Right now, there some important matter to be done.

"Ne, Naruko, actually Sakura had cleaned your apartment since you left. So I guess, the room must be still nice to live. You could go back to your apartment after you finish with your stuff, Fukusaku already brought some of your stuff from Myobokusan, and he said you are still welcomed to Myobokusan whenever you want. Ah ya, you will find your stuff in the hospital—at your room." Tsunade explain.

Naruko nodded her head. "Wakatta," she said.

"Oh, one more Naru-chan!" Said Tsunade before Naruko reached the door. Tsunade touched her hand slowly and suddenly smacked her on the head. " AWWW!" cried the blonde girl

"Baa chan! That hurt!"

"Actually I want to do that since the first time you enter this room," said Tsunade, "And that's because you had left me for 2 years, you will never could imagine how worried I am."

Naruko touched her head, stroked it gently, then looked at Tsunade's eyes, "I am sorry baa-chan... I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, the most important thing is you're back now, actually I should say thanks to Hebi, because of them, I got you back." She said bluntly—forgetting something important. The blonde girl's eyes slightly widened, her heart felt ache again, "I am sorry Naru-chan, I didn't mean to remind you about Sasuke," said Tsunade.

Naruko shook her head, "No, ... it's okay, baa-chan, I'm fine," Said Naruko—with her usual big grin showed up on her face, "Uhm... I guess, I need to go back to my apartment now, could I?"

Tsunade nodded her head, "Sure!"

Naruko smiled at her, then took Kyuubi who lies on the sofa, "Come on, Kyuu-nii," calledNaruko,

"Ah... Naru-chan!" called Tsunade.

"Yes?"

"I have something to asked to Kyuubi, could he stay for a while?" Asked the Godaime. Naruko looked at Kyuubi, looking for an agreement.

"Is it okay, Kyuu-nii?" asked Naruko, Kyuubi nodded.

"**Yes, I'll be fine, I'll catch you later." **Said Kyuubi. Naruko nodded, released Kyuubi from her arms.

"Jaa, Kyuu-nii, baa-chan!" Said Naruko—then exited the office.

Kyuubi and Tsunade turned their head from the door, where Naruko gone, then they looked each other, "Ne, Kyuubi, I really want to know why you protected her now? You have an ulterior motive don't you? You want to destroy the village again? Using her?" Asked the Godaime, the atmosphere kinda tensed up.

Kyuubi looked at her expressionless, **"I am here to protect her, nothing else, I don't care about the others. Except—if the villagers try to hurt her again," **still, looked at the godaime, **"If that happen, I will make sure, that this village will be ended as a history." **Said Kyuubi.

Tsunadecouldn't believe what she just heard. '_He cares about her a lot'._ She thought.

"Why? ... Why you care about her?" Asked the Godaime.

Kyuubi sighed, **"It's my fault that she lived in a lot of pain..." **Said Kyuubi. Imagine how bad he crushed the blonde hair girl's life, **"I knew that I had been become so selfish, I used to hate the human because they put me into a vessel and treated me as a monster—" **his eyes saddened, it never come easy when you have to called back the bad memories though. **"that's why I easily to be influence by Madara, but then I realized... Because of my selfishness, I had put that girl into a lot of pain..." **

Kyuubi sighed again, tried to gathering the memories,** "I had seen many expressions she had. She was the toughest girl I've ever seen. She showed me many things that could break off my selfishness and made me once again tried to understand the human. She never complain about her life, she kept smile while she felt like in hell, she kept help the other when she was treated like a trash. She... was an angel... just like her mother,"**

Tsunade stood in silence, kept her eyes at the small figure in front of her. **"When her father told her that she was actually born as a girl, she almost gave up her life—" **Well, he felt everything that the girl felt when the secret revealed, still he couldn't help much. It hurt him like hell actually to bring back the memories, **"but then she cheered herself up and kept smile like usual. That time, I promised to myself, that I will protect her, no matter what. Her pain should be remove****d**** and stopped. She deserves happiness, and I will guarantee that," **said Kyuubi while looked at Tsunade.

The Godaime began to cry, "Thank you... for your kindness, and thank you... because you had understood her pain... thank you..." she loves the blonde girl too much. It pain her when a few years ago, it seemed that no one try to understand her. Just because she is a vessel of the Nine tailed fox, the cursed her to the end. But hearing those words from the nine tale fox, it such a relieved.

Kyuubi sighed, and then nodded his head.

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

Naruko walked toward her old apartment slowly, after took all her stuff from the hospital room. Naruko felt little awkward when she slowly walked in the village. Even thought this is the second time she walked over this village, it's still strange. She is different now, she is a girl. Suddenly, she felt many eyes looked at her, and she began to walk faster. She wished to arrive at her old apartment as soon as possible.

But, unfortunately, Kami-sama didn't grand her wish. Sakura and her other former friends walked toward her when they catch her in eyes.

Naruko stood in her place, she didn't show any expression. "Naruto..." said the pink haired girl, Sakura who carefully move forward the blonde girl. Her expression seems irritated.

Suddenly, she slapped Naruko's cheek. "S-SAKURA!" screamed the others. Shikamaru even moved to prevent the other action from the pink haired girl. She may slap or punched her right?

But Naruko still expressionless. It made Sakura get angrier. "Why?" said Sakura, "Why did you leave?" she screamed, tried to hold her tears.

Naruko said nothing, she just stood and looked down. She knew that Sakura was so worry about her, so she let her to blew away all the hatred. She knew from the first time she had left, she hurt her friend—who cared her happiness the most. But, still—she chose to leave the village. It really hard to accept that she is different from the past, she is not a boy—not same like the past. That's why she couldn't bear the worry that kept haunted her about her friend. The reality seemed to be so bad. Her friend would trust that she lied.

"That's it," Sakura said—making the blonde girl looked up. Sakura disappointed. All of them. But as much asNaruko want to explain it, she couldn't find any words to say.

"You don't trust me, don't you?—you don't trust us,"

_No, I didn't mean it like that,_Naruko thought. It difficult to explain, because actually she couldn't say no, and that mean Naruko didn't trust them. She couldn't said to herself that she believe that they will accept her as a girl.

That makes Sakura irritated.

"Why you don't say something, Naruto?" she said again, the others also waiting for her to say a single word. But no—unfortunately, she said nothing.

"Our friendship—yeah, I should know it… it's nothing for you, right?" Sakura gritted her teeth, Naruko could tell how much she hurt the red haired girl—and the others. She betrayed them. For almost two years, they were so worried about her, but Naruko left her without reason.

"N-Naruto…" called Hinata, the girl looked so disappointed. "W-why don't you …say something?"

She …wants. But, it seemed like her lips just kept locked. She is not ready yet.

But her friend couldn't understand it. They already wait for two years—and cannot wait any longer. Why they couldn't understand each other?

"…I-I am sorry," still—she didn't have any courage right now. Sakura sighed—she couldn't bear her disappointment.

"…That's it, Naruto," she said, gestured the others to turn back and leave the girl alone for now, "Let us know when you ready," then, they left.

It hurt—it goddamn hurt. They hurt each other, Naruko hurt them when she recognize herself that she couldn't trust them whole heartily, and they hurt her for not understanding the situation. Yet—they could fix it, later… maybe.

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

Kyuubi found his lovely blonde girl standing like statue in her apartment. Strange—it is. But, Naruko must face it, sooner or later. She cannot hide from the whole world forever, right? She also now has the duty to protect her birthplace—no matter how much misery from the memory while she grew up here, but she loves the village. And the village loves her now.

"**Something bothering you?" **said the nine tailed fox.

She smiled—shook her head slowly. "It's nothing—really,"

No_. Something must be happened_, Kyuubi knew it. Even though he's no longer stay in her body, he knew it—he always knew when something bothered her blonde girl's mind.

But there's nothing he can do. The girl will tell it when she thinks that he needs to know something. So the creature just sighed. **"Listen, little girl—let me know when you need someone to share, okay? I'll just go out to talk to the Old Toad now," **said Kyuubi.

"…Sure, thank you, nii-san,"

Kyuubi walked to the door—but then stood in front of the door, **"Rest now Naruko—tomorrow must be a big day for you,"** then he left.

Naruko stood there for a moment, and then threw herself to the bed. Tomorrow really going to be a big day for her. Tomorrow—she must meet the elderly. She needs to explain everything. Sakura and the other must be there too. Perhaps—she told her first, but it's way too late.

…or, it is not?

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is Dhie (a.k.a Tako). I am so sorry for the very late update. I am not surprised if there no one read or review this story again. My life had been shit even only for updating. I lost my inspiration. Then, I am so busy. **

**But, I promise, I will update the next chapter as soon as possible after this chapter. :) **

**Review?  
**


End file.
